


Down By The Water

by Wall_flower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Dinner Parties, Forests, M/M, Minor Off Screen Character Death(s), Murder, Possessive Behavior, Short Chapters, Sibling Incest, Teen!Hannibal, Wee!Will, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_flower/pseuds/Wall_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If you fall asleep down by the water / baby, I'll carry you all the way home</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal and Will are brothers, and Alana is thier loving mother that throws dinner parties to show that her boys can cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't think of anything else for the fic i gave her, she gets another one. :)

** i **

_ "What are we going to do with him?" _

_ "I'm going to honor him," _

_ "But Hannibal, he's not breathing, and there's blood coming out of his mouth," _

_ "That's why we have to honor him," _

_ "B-but Hannibal—" his chin quivers and he stops himself. "What's mom going to say?" _

_ "That's my boy," _

×

Will was seven when he saw his older brother kill someone, he was surprised and he cried when Hannibal cut him open and carefully took his organs. Will watched and was amazed but was also upset with his brother.

When they made their way back home, there mother was outside watering the flowers, and tending to her peacocks. Will held Hannibal's hand tightly as Hannibal's other hand swung the cooler back and forth.

She smiles when she spots them from the gate, as Hannibal opens the gate and Will hides beside him. He hands the cooler to his mother, as she pats his hair, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Even though most of his clothing was covered in blood, as a spot was on his cheek, he still looked adorable

"Why don't you get cleaned up and change?"

Hannibal nods, and heads for the back door of the house. As he turns to look back at Will and he smiles calmly, and climbs up the steps. Alana looks down at Will, as Will looks down at his feet, she grabs his hands and guides him to the picnic table.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"Why does Hannibal have to honor the people he kills?"

"It would be murder if he didn't, honey,"

"But why?"

"Sometimes people have to something bad to stop themselves from doing something worse,"

Will nods his head in understanding, as Alana smiles at him and gives him a hug. They both go inside as Hannibal has changed and is putting away the meat in the fridge.

"All done?"

"Yes,"

"That's my boy,"

×

Hannibal is seventeen, his brother Will is seven. There only ten years a part but somehow they get along well, they don't argue or get into fights like brothers usually do. Hannibal teaches him everything he needs to know, and Will obliges.

Their mother Alana bloom loves them both very much, equally. The father's seems to be out of the  
picture, but the boys don't ask about their father's and Alana doesn't mention them.

"What do you think about hosting a dinner party?"

"How many people, Mom?"

"Just some colleagues of mine,"

"Do you think we have enough meat?"

"Maybe, maybe not I'm unsure,"

"How many collogues are attending?"

"Only four,"

"Maybe at least a liver,"

"What do you have now?"

"A heart, kidneys, and spleen,"

"What do you plan on making?"

"I don't know yet,"

×

Will didn't want to go this time with Hannibal, he wanted to stay with his mother and help plan and prep the meals. Hannibal was about to leave when he turned and leaned sown to Will's level, he grabs Will's hand.

"How about a kiss?"

"Okay,"

Hannibal beams at him as Will presses his lips firmly to Hannibal's lips. They stay like that for about five seconds before Will backs away and smiles at his older brother. Hannibal smiles back and hugs his brother tightly, and stands up again.

"I love you, Hanni,"

"I love you too, Willy,"

His mother smiles at his boys, as Hannibal leaves.

×

Hannibal helped Will into his new suit that his mother bought him. He stands in his brother's room in his underwear as he watches Hannibal get ready. He wears a black tie suit, as Will has the same suit also.

"You look handsome,"

"You will too,"

When he finishes he helps Will, he hands him get his pants on, and he buttons up his white shirt and fixes the collar, the right way, and ties the tie. He helps Will slip the jacket on, as he buttons the first two. He turns Will around to look at himself in the mirror.

"See? Now you look handsome too,"

Hannibal takes his hand, as Will tugs back.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course"


	2. Chapter 2

** ii **

"This is pretty fancy,"

"Thank you Jack, I asked the boys if they wanted to try and host a dinner party,"

"And they said yes, I suppose,"

She laughs.

"Where are your boys?"

"Just talking to wife somewhere around here,"

She spots them at the dinner table, as the appetizers plates have been set. Hannibal sits at the head of the table, with a wine glass filled with water, and Will sits to his left, and Bella next to him. Everybody takes a seat as Hannibal stands.

"Thank you all for coming, even though it’s a small gathering, but my mother is grateful to have you over. As am I, so please enjoy. Oh and nothing here is vegetation,"

The guests laugh, as they begin to eat.

×

"I have thank you for having me over Miss Bloom,"

"Pleasure’s all mine, Dr. Frederick,"

He smiles at her and nods to her sons.

"Thank you Hannibal, and goodbye Will,"

Hannibal smiles back lightly, and Will waves as the last guest of the night leaves the home. Alana kisses the tops of Hannibal and Will heads. As she starts to clean up the dining room. Hannibal helps, and Will watches from the threshold, he leans against the wall and holds on to the frame; his curls hang over his blue-green eyes.

Hannibal watches him closely as Will starts to inch closer to his brother, and mom.

"What do you think?"

"About what, mommy"

"The dinner party,"

"Oh,"

He starts to giggle, and Alana smiles.

"I liked it,"

"You did,"

She beams at him, and pulls him into a hug, she picks him up and places him on her hip. He leans his head on her shoulder as her long dark hair covers him. She smiles at him again, and she continues to clean up the dining room and heads for the kitchen, to wash the dishes.

×

_ "What do you think, Will?" _

_ "She looks beautiful," _

_ "She does, doesn't see. What should we do?" _

_ "Honor her?" _

_ "Or it would be murder," _

_ "Yeah," _

×

Will falls asleep by the creek near the end of the forest, the body of a girl lies a feet away from him. Her body bloody and discarded like a piece of trash, her skin pale, and eyes glazed over. Hannibal smiles at his little brother, he sweeps his bangs to the side and places a kiss on his lips.

Hannibal picks him up and carries him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but i thought of more things for this. 
> 
> & sups sorry for trying to write hannibal speaking to the guests, it…was…difficult


	3. Chapter 3

** iii **

Hannibal had talked about being a doctor when he grows up, Will stays out of the conversations most times; because he doesn't want his brother to leave. Like tonight when there eating dinner, Will is quiet as a mouse, as he moves around his food on his plate.

His mother picks up on his behavior when she sees his eyes downcast, looking at his plate of food. She sighs and listens to Hannibal.

"Will? Are you alright?"

She cover his hand with his, and squeezes.

"I'm fine, mom. Just tried"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"If you’re done eating, you can go to bed if you'd like,"

"Okay,"

He gets down from his chair and gives his mom a hug, and his brother a hug.

"Night Will,"

"Night Hannibal,"

×

"Will,"

Will opens his eyes and smiles at Hannibal, Hannibal smiles back and leans down kissing his lips. Will's arms flung around his neck as he sits in his lap. Will's chin quivers and he buries his face in Hannibal's neck.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"I don't want you to leave,"

Will cries into his neck, as Hannibal pulls him closer.

"I'm not leaving yet, Will"

×

_ "Will you still love me? When I get older?" _

_ "Of course, my love," _

_ "Even if I’m no longer cute?" _

_ "Even if you’re no longer cute," _

×

Will and Hannibal sit next to the creek in the forest, Will pulls up flowers and crawls on Hannibal's lap setting the flowers in his hair. Hannibal smiles at him, as Will cups his face and kisses his cheek. Hannibal looks into Will's eyes, and Will looks into his.

"Hannibal?"

"What?"

"I love you to the moon and back,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes,"

Will says kissing his lips and crawling of his lap and running toward the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, school.


	4. Chapter 4

**iv**

 

Hannibal knew Will would have some type of friend, or friends. What he didn't know that was one of his of friends, happens to be his teacher. Mr. Brown was his name; and Hannibal was curious as to why he showed such a liking to Will. Hannibal knew Will was special, and that other people think he may be special also; but  _Will is his, and only his._  

But he can't just shout that shit of from the tops of roofs. Well because Will was also his brother. He knew it was fucked up, but he didn't find anyone else for him. Will is still young to understand but he will in time. Hannibal knows. 

 

x

 

_"Will?"_

 

_"Yes, Hannibal?"_

 

_"Do you like your teacher? Is he nice?"_

 

_"Yes, very and I like him. He's nice to me and he's nice to all the other little kids. Like Abigial, Abigail's my friend, she's so nice to be also."_

 

_Will giggles, and Hannibal can't help but smile at his younger brothers explanations of his friends._

 

_"Brian is also my friend, and Jimmy."_

 

_"You don't have any enemies do you?"_

 

_"Well....."_

 

_"You can tell me,"_

 

_"Freddie loins calls me a freak, and likes to pick on me, sometimes she shoves me around while at recess"_

 

_"Nothing to serious? Just teasing"_

 

_"Yes,"_

 

_"Good'_

x

 

Hannibal can't protect him from everything, but he can help. He decides to kill Freddie and her parents. Getting rid of the problem from the source and Will can not know of this. He waits til everyone is sleeping and tucked away in there beds, before he decides to leave. 

 

He grabs what he needs and drives toward the Loins house, the drive containing mostly of scerny he has not seen in a while, he's thankful they live in the country and so he doesn't have to drag the bodies back. 

 

x

 

_"Freddie wasn't at school today, which is odd because she's always at school. She never misses a day,"_

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"Yeah,... Wait Hannibal did you do something?"_

 

_'Why would you ask?"_

 

_"I told you yesterday, and now she's gone,"_

 

_"I might of,"_

 

_"Did you kill her?"_

 

_"Maybe"_

 

_"Did you honor her?"_

 

_"Yes,"_

 

_"Then is not murder,"_

 

x

 

Hannibal hasn't decided what to do with Mr. Brown, maybe he'll kill him, maybe he won't. When the times comes, yes; but for right now, no. He wants to stay home with his mother and brother and takes classes in Baltimore. They throw more dinner parties and they become a big thing, with lots of people. He wants to stay, so he can watch Will grow up. He wants to stay because he loves his family.

 

And so he does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is dumb, and I needed to finish a fic to start a new one, so this is the last chapter. Having a lot of problems coming up with other things for the plot. So thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudoes. You have no idea how it feels to be praised for something you didn't know how well it would turn out. And I'm tottaly fucked up sorry not sorry, and if do come up with anymore things I'll add some chapters.


End file.
